halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Too many spartan programs
Man I've been gone for about a month or 2 and now since people are saying that too many spartan 2s so people went and made their own spartan programs now I'm not saying they're all bad heck I like some that are very descriptive but now there are too many programs I mean how does the UNSC get all this money lol. SPARTAN-089 08:48, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :If they all coexisted with each other, the government would probably have to increase the taxes big time. 09:20, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Well, I may have been going a little overboard with Spartan Programs, I'm afraid, so sorry if this is partially my fault. I'll give a list of full programs I've made: *SPARTAN-V5 Program - My absolute favorite, I'm not deleting it or anything *SPARTAN-N Program - I've grown tired of it, so I might try to get it deleted. And here's a list of small groups of supersoldiers I've made: *Combat Group Bravo - They're basically ODSTs with special training and augmentations. *Combat Group Charlie - Almost the same as CG Bravo, but they uses a less powerful armor. *Mega Team - A team of special trained SPARTAN-IIs (I could get them deleted if neccessary, but preferably not). There you go. Say what you think about them, if I should delete one etc. Cheers, This is something i never understood. Why do some people consider everybodies fanon to exist within the same 'universe'? Honestly, i consider none of mine to exist within the same 'universe' as anybody elses (universe being that one writers paticular take on the halo universe.) as i am sure alot of other writers see it. That way, in my universe, the one program i invented, the IV is only one in there, past the 1, 2 and 3 programs. --Ajax 013 15:28, 2 February 2008 (UTC) I see well there is a template someone created saying the certain article isnt in the same Halo universe. I'm just saying soon we're going to have spartan programs for every letter in the alphabet.SPARTAN-089 19:18, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Alright, I've made a list of all Spartan programs on HF that I know about. *SPARTAN-IV Program (there are five different ones) *SPARTAN-V Program (there are two different ones) *SPARTAN-M Program (there are two different ones) *SPARTAN 2.5 project (made by you, S-089) *Spartan II Class III *SPARTAN-N Program (made by me) *SPARTAN-V5 Program (also made by me) *Spartan II-Beta (don't quite understand what this is) *Spartan II Class IV (Edgeworks stuff) That's the ones I remember right now. There are probably more. Cheers, Old Things New You know, I have to hand it to LOMI for reposting this issue up. This has really been sorta bugging me for the past couple of weeks... How many SPARTAN programs, and for that matter, SPARTANs, do we have and/or need? Logically, there is no reason for the UNSC to continue a brutal, inhumane, and super-expensive super-soldier program in the midst of peace time! It makes sense that the -IIs and -IIIs were created-- Humanity was about to go extinct, and would have sacrificed anything to save itself. But I don't see very many reasons for the majority (not all, notice, just the majority) of SPARTAN-IV, V, VI, and etc. programs to have been created. As for the -II/CII,III, and IVs... Halo: Ghosts of Onyx makes it clear that the UNSC could barely afford the first class of -IIs, let alone a second, third, and fourth. That's the whole reason that Ackerson's III proposal went through: they were cheaper! Now, by no means am I dissing the characters and/or writing quality involved in these programs. I am, however, questioning their canon-friendliness. I understand the whole "alternate universes" thing, but it seems quite un-canon to have, in essence, fifteen 3-trillion-dollars-each programs that are, on the whole, quite evil. Kidnapping children in peacetime will not go unnoticed, or be tolerated. This is only my personal opinion, please note, and I do not speak while wielding the "Policy Hammar" of the HFFW Admin team. Please voice your own opinions on this topic, as I would love to see what others think about this particular issue. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Heh, I consider ILB to be canon... so, yeah. -- Sgt.johnson 03:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I suppose it all depends on how you look at things. Any extended SPARTAN program after the IIIs would be ridiculous if it took place during or immediately after the Human-Covenant War. If it took place a decade or more after the war had ended it would make more sense, depending on the UNSC's current situation. It's obvious that the II's are great for morale, and who knows what the next threat to humanity's going to be,so why not have a bunch of extremely effective supersoldiers waiting in the wings. So long as the UNSC had recovered sufficiently (which I don't think would be hard given that the Elites should be practically bending over backwards to help it rebuild) it would be financially possible. As for the kidnapping, the UNSC would probably have an untold amount of citizens (granted that the reconstruction and repopulation of the human race went smoothly), meaning that so long as the kidnappings occurred over a very large spread of planets a relatively small amount of children could go unnoticed (after all, the kidnappings of the IIs technically did occur during peacetime, discounting the Insurrection). Of course if someone were to somehow expose the program (which would probably be next to impossible) the UNSC would probably take a whole lot of heat from the civilian government, but even that might not enough to slow such a popular military program. After all, Bungie seems to have made it clear that the Master Chief is seen to be humanity's savior, so any attempt to discredit the SPARTAN program could be attacked as an attempt to discredit him. Such an accusation (regardless of how founded it was) would probably kill most support for any anti-SPARTAN civilian movement. My words, why does everyone come jump at anything I'm simply trying to eliminate red links from? Is there anyway I can hide all that work from the recent changes?? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I guess you have a certain charm :P If you don't like it, you could block the forum, although I don't understand why you get mad at this; they just re-remembered an issue. Cheers, I just hate to see a dead subject resurrected. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Well, it seems that you were the one who resurrected it... it showed up at the top of the Forum with a recently modified by tag. I had no idea this particular topic linked to other pages. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:50, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Heh, we have SPARTAN-I =D ORION Project! -- Sgt.johnson 23:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC)